camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Thebiguglyalien page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PerseusJackson (Talk) 2011-04-02T00:40:52 Planning Me and two other users just finished an IRC meeting. We've got some basic ideas. Here's a summary: We're going to make a quiz like the one on the HogwartsRPG. We're going to have a page for cabins, and maybe other things too. Do you have any ideas? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm still working on this. Like I said, we're still in the planning stage. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Does she know anything about Percy Jackson? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It would be difficult for her if she doesn't. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) What's your opinion about asking what everyone wants to be, and let them say? (They won't have 100% control) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:55, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Of course. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Maybe in a little bit. (No offense. I just don't want 100 admins.) You're okay with that, right? I promise though, you will probably get them eventually if you hang out here. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) What do you think about this? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Maybe admins can play gods sometimes. Like I said, we're still working on it. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow. That's lucky. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Please do. That would be appreciated. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm here! --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) logo Oh, I could have done a logo if you wanted, I can also do favicons, although I think I'd need to be an admin to post the logo.... --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) what do you guys want for a favicon?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but you are to come to me with final approval alright? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 16:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) You can request a character here if you'd like one. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 20:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Read the page. It should explain it. You just name what you'd like in a new forum, and an admin will go through to see if it's okay. I recommend you place multiple suggestions so you won't get dissipointed if one doesn't work out. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 20:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Look at the forum. Once we've decided on your character, you can make a page for him. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 20:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) yes and yes..........[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) yes [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Only about a hundred times each........no lie.............i am a bookworm [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) sure.........tell me when ........i need to leave a message and i wil be there.............you go now ?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:11, April 3, 2011 (UTC) No idea. How far did you get on the HP RPG? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 18:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Do you have ''any ideas for anything people can do here? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 18:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) That reminds me. I made Monster Combat Training. It has its own special teacher. An adult son of Hermes who had no where else to go. I'm thinking about making a weapon teaching place as well. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 18:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Cabins I wouldn't have a problem with the Capture the Flag agreement, however, as I've already made treaties with Nike's cabin and Nyx's cabin regarding that, I'm not sure if we are allowed to have more then 3 teams treatied together for CtF. You'll have to ask admin's. As far as quests go, I have no problem with that.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) yes[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC) online I'm around yes..--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 00:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) BachLynn told me to do it yesterday. You probably just saw it. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 00:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Affiliates Sure, sounds good. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 00:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Nice. We don't have a section for affiliates on this wiki yet. When there is one, I'll make sure it gets put in there. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 00:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Treaty with Vulcan We, the Hephaestus cabin, would like to make a treaty for alliance in quests and capture the flag, we offer up priority in repairs and upgrades to armor and weapons (If the camp needs us to finish something or we are in the middle of a project we will need to finish that first). What do you think? "Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 01:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Check the page where you requested your rights. I vote for you :) Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 13:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC) By the way, my character here is Coraline Ambrosia if you want your character to be her friend at camp half blood :) Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 13:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome :) The people here can I trust you and I sure do. :) Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 13:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) That's alright. I was a bit confused with the reply, but I'm sure that whenever they need a rollback here, they'd chose you hopefully. :) Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 13:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome :) Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 13:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) yep i'm here too. i think i might've even came before you. i am in the Poseidon cabin so our characters are cousins. good to see you. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 14:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) oh well i came shortly after it was made. thats how i got poseidon. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 14:39, April 16, 2011 (UTC) do you want to go on chat? if you do just go onto the user rights request page and i have a convo open and started but i don't have anyone on yet. if you want to just show up. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 14:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) yeah sure. why not. i'll join. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 14:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Wiki:IRC so they kinda have it. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 15:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) remove those categories from your user page [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the promotion :D "Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 16:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) some people use their own talk pages.........easier to follow in archives [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) i know.........we might do an affiliates with them you see [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I realized that now....tired "Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 17:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Let's admit it, Zeus can be a jerk sometimes (you didn't hear that from me). I suggest you just write that you sent an Iris message. I think he should have a negative reaction to it though. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 19:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I would very much like to accept immediately but do you realize that this agreement will basically mean that almost every cabin is allied? CTF cannot happen if everyone is friends. I'll have to think about it. Flamefang 22:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I will later. The quest system is still in the testing stage. That's the main reason for Jordan's quest. I don't want people requesting something that isn't done yet. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Demeter's Cabin. Nice to meet you. Hope we can get along well as siblings.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 02:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) hey don't you want to create a page for your character? bro?Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 11:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ......everybody wants to be Zeus's kid...........in a week i will remove the zeus's ban done [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) why do you have a template for your signature [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) don't create personal templates..................put it in your sandbox [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) sure[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) your welcome [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ok sure......and see here [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) just make it [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) i know........it was an accidnet [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Not sure what you mean... can you perhaps rephrase the question? Flamefang 23:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Not sure which characters you're talking about Flamefang 23:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes, those two. We're working on a twin set there. We just need a picture for Bach and then they'll have pages up. Why do you ask? Flamefang 23:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) gods? Never heard anything about role playing the gods, initially on the claiming page it was stated it wouldn't be allowed, and I haven't heard anything since.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:59, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Character Pages Okay Head.Boy.Hog we need to talk about your "character pages" I do not care what happens on other wikis but on here each of your characters needs their own page. It will make it a lot easier to roleplay with them and interact if they each had their own page. All6 of my characters have their own pages and i've been getting interaction almost daily. Please make character pages for Drago Dragovitch, Josh Denag and Jenny Goldring. If you do not comply with my suggestion it will result in a warning. Thank you and have a great day on all wikis. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 19:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I gave you permission to keep the pages there temporarily [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, if you want me to make your pages like my character's that'll alone beef up the bytes for the page, I also did Ghost's, pers's, Flames, Shooting starz's, and snape fan's.....--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) pictures Sure, do you have any idea as far as hair colour, eye colour, hair style, etc?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) So aside from their name, weapon and abilities (which are pretty much decided on the cabin page), you know nothing else about your characters, history, appearance, age, just their name and weapon...... I mean.....I guess I just don't understand the point in role playing if you aren't going to create in depth characters that interact with others.... I mean with 3 character's all on the same page that represent 3 different cabins, other people can't really even interact with them on their pages, as you would end up with a ton of comments for 3 different characters, it would get really confusing....... but whatever, do you want me to just pick random pictures? --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Let me know which ones you want for which characters, here's some I found.....--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) About a boy ii by indiae.jpg green_eyes_by_xChristinex89x.jpg imnocturnalboy_by_spike_aiui-d1sxc01.jpg Summer_time_by_Vaicine.jpg The_constant_gardener_by_Gerry_And_Me.jpg Trevor_holding_flowers_by_K8LINkejsaren.jpg 2959ccbfb242e819a893cc86fb1c092d.jpg The info box, like most of the pages have, or the style that my pages have?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 13:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Well the style of my pages sort of replaces the character info box that the other's use.......--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) someone deleted the pics[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Quests..[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:52, May 17, 2011 (UTC) pics The missing hour glass pics right? I looked over things a bit, doesn't really make sense, if you go to the page where the file was, it says it doesn't exist, but I looked over the delete log and it hasn't been deleted.......--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) np....the photo thing..= weird [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:55, May 17, 2011 (UTC) mind if i experiment to fix it????[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC) it can wait then [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I haven't had internet access for a few days, but overall, not sure what more I can do, I've never ran across this on a wiki before, where there's no mention of the photo being deleted but it's not there.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:33, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I did, but I don't have the pics anymore, I deleted them off my comp. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:35, May 20, 2011 (UTC) pics Yea, sounds right.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) honesty Hey, so I realise you've been working really hard on the Hogwarts rpg wiki, and maybe others I'm not aware of, but some of the admin's feel that your current level of activity here doesn't really warrant positions of power, like security/and counsellor positions. Now I've known you around wiki for awhile, and before things go any further then they already have, I just want to get your feelings on it, I mean we've started quests, and the more quests the more we are going to need the counsellors and rollback users to help take turns moderating approved quests, and it's just other admin's haven't even really seen you do much role playing, besides leaving messages on talk pages and an occasional comment here and there. Do you feel you have time? --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 23:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Right, well I mean I totally don't underestimate your desire to be here, I just worry that the amount of activity being in a counsellor spot may be too much and not look fair to other users as we heavily enforce constructive role play activity for anyone that's an admin/roll back/counsellor or Lt Counsellor/Security. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh balls, I wish someone had told me, see as chat is only in beta stage, wikia staff has it so admin's can ban, but not reverse it, so I'll have to contact wikia, hopefully someone will be on from staff this weekend.....--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll do my best, didn't have internet for almost 3 days this week so I'm a bit behind in wiki projects and school homework, I'll try and have it edited/formatted by the end of the weekend.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 03:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm Well let's see, for a bunch of people I'm making room pics, but that's more a "side" thing really..... #I need to create a policy for people using images that are too well known, like really well known anime characters and such, and then make either a page for a forum, where the admins and roll back users can vote on pictures that are brought to question. Essentially it'll come down to a vote if a picture is too recognisable, still not sure how to word the policy though #Now I know we are approved for spotlight, but I'd still like to take a look through stubs, see what there is less then 600 bytes, and anything in the "stub" category that is over 600 take it off those pages or add it to any that doesn't have the expand tag and stub cateogry, which also I need to update the expand template so that it automatically puts the page into stub category #I need to go through the forum for gods that don't have cabins, and take off the gods that can't have cabins or have faded and make their own forum Titled something like gods who can't have cabins, so that way user's don't misunderstand and request cabins for them, maybe go through that page and spiffy it up a bit for the rest that could some day have cabins but currently don't #Haha, eventually I'd like to take on the task of categorising photos, but that'll be a HUGE undertaking....hmmmmm that's all I can think of off the top of my head right now --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 03:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't create forums without asking..and you created it wrongly [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 11:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) saw......but it is already created ...see the Big House Forum [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 12:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) kick ban Your ban from chat has been fixed. :-) Thanks for trying to help with the gods who can't have cabin thing, though saw Pers deleted it, I actually put those kinds of forums in Big House, so it's next to the one about gods who don't have cabins. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 12:23, May 21, 2011 (UTC) That's ok, I was half asleep last night when I typed up the message, lol. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 12:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) rumblings Ok, heard some things, need to explain the situation, first of all taking your characters out of counsellor spot was put to a vote by 3 of 5 admins, not to be honest I was hoping to get all 5 admins to vote on that, but as pers and tbua are hard to catch online, that's an entirely separate issue. Now here's the thing, I realise you are busy with Hogwarts rpg, and I commend you for the work and efforts you are putting in there, we just feel that maybe you are better suited for now, as a regular member or at the very least maybe not 2 counsellor spots and security. I mean rpg wiki's are as you know different from regular encyclopaedia wiki's and fan fic wiki's, those wiki's can go days with no activity and be just fine, but an rpg wiki is only as good as it's least active user's, with out activity there can't be activities and role play within the wiki. At one point you were like 1 day shy of hitting the 2 week mark of getting them removed anyway, but you were back so I let it go. I mean honestly even if you were to just take 30 minutes every other day, to interact with other user's it probably wouldn't be an issue, but again it's nothing personal, it's just with rpg wiki's it's really hard to juggle them if you have positions of "power" for lack of better wording. Now as a regular member, it wouldn't matter as much if you went days without saying anything. I mean have you even looked at all the policies that have been made about inactivity and characters since starting out? I mean for all other users we delete their claiming if they haven't made a page within a week or so from getting approved. Now I am perfectly happy to give back Zeus's head counsellor position at any point that you find you have more time and Hogwarts isn't taking up quite as much. I really want to work with you on this, but we can't have one set of standards for you, and a different set for everyone else. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Well the problem was finding pers and tbua on chat, they are like never on, and a lot of the discussions between myself and the other two were either on chat or on Skype, I mean personally I would still like pers' and tbua's in-put on this, hence why your particular situation is sort of on-going, I was hoping to maybe work out a compromise with you that'll make all happy for now, like I said I don't really want to be counsellor of Zeus's cabin, maybe we can work out some kind of agreement or schedule or something, I don't know I mean honestly you are a good user, we just need to figure out a way so that we aren't making exceptions for you that we don't for other users. Maybe you could take on a quest? or moderate one? I don't know, I mean do you have any ideas how we can work this out so that you and the other admin's are happy? Oh and I'll check tbua's page, not sure you're probably right, probably an edit conflict. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC) sweet Ok I can work with this. Well right now we have 3 quests waiting on approval, they just need more details from the user's before getting approved, and as pers and tbua aren't around much I desperately need people who can mod, so if you could read up on the quest policy and quest page, and let me know if you have any questions. Then how about this, for now I'll put you back as Head counsellor of Zeus, and well I'm pretty sure no one ever removed you from Security, but we'll keep the Lt position down for now, I'll be your Lt Counsellor of Zeus, so as long as you can actually do some "role playing" at least every other day we shouldn't have any more issues, like comment in character on talk pages, or work on the quest, etc. Also, I'll work on helping you get pages made for your characters, if you promise to be active :-) However, if by chance something comes up and you can't be active or something is going on with Hogwarts rpg, just let me know, a lot of the chaos from before was no one knew what was going on with you. I just need to put out there however, if you go days without any real role playing, like more then 5, and no one knows where you've gone or what you're doing, I doubt I'll be able to work with you on this again. I'm sorta sticking my neck out here, so please don't let it get chopped off, I like my neck just where it is. lol. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well the objectives can be vague or if you know a lot about the quest and the characters involved they can be more specific. Like tell this person to distrust this person, or this person to try and go after their own goals. Now as far as how much a moderator should contribute to the actual role play, basically just not too much control. If they write in say a dragon into the role play, you could go on there and say things like if someone shoots an arrow at it, you could say ''the arrow bounces off the dragon's thick hide. It's just we don't want the moderators to take control of the quest either. Their part is to guide, aide, monitor, but not take over the plots.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my persistance and impatience paid off. He said that there were some wikis he hadnt contributed to in months and he really wanted to. Also, he said that school is almost ending, so there's gonna be a lot of tests and stuff,a dn the fact that he wants some free time. :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 11:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes yes oh and yes please! lol thanks! So once all the questors are slected and they have their prophecy, you need to give out objectives, I can help with that if you need.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:14, May 25, 2011 (UTC) rp Well I try to work closely with ghost behind the scenes, so he lets me know if he needs me to step in and rp something, like they just encountered heallhounds, so I sort of write like how many attack, from where, who they each go for, just talk to the leader and let them know to let you know when they are bringing in monsters and/or gods so you can help.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) sounds good thanks:) what's up Hey, haven't seen you around or heard from you in over 4 days, wanted to know what was going on, don't forget you did ask to mod a quest, which means you should be at least checking in once a day to see how things are going with it. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, i don't really mind the small type. I'll archive it when there's more owls. But about Jenny's page, so you want me to create it and do pretty much whatever I want with it? Oh, and the way Anna's page looks, I didn't do that. I just made all the text. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 11:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) yw. Consider it a favor for all the stuff you've helped me with on Hogwarts. :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 12:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) okay she's up, I'll add more later, k? Can you upload her photo? [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 12:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 13:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) No prob [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:00, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I can't answer requests, i'm just Rollback. Ask an admin! :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 14:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) no, SOA had temporary power, but it's gone now. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 14:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) nymph Sure you can put it under former if you want, I just meant that I don't want it to count towards like the fill limit...as we set limits....--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 23:17, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Dance Yes and thanks[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 01:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC) titan when was the last edit?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC)